My True Nature
by se7ensecrets
Summary: A little bit of humor mixed with smut. Also written from Jessica's point of view, just so there's no confusion.


**Title:** My True Nature (1 / ?)

**Fandom:** True Blood

**Pairing:** Pam/Jessica

**Rating:** NC-17

**Spoilers:** Some season 2 and 3 stuff.

**Summary: **A little bit of humor mixed with smut. Also written from Jessica's point of view, just so there's no confusion.

**Author's Note: **I should have the second part up rather soon. Hope you enjoy! =)

It was around 1:00AM on a Friday night. I was a newly turned vampire with no maker in sight and completely lost as to what I should be doing with my new found immorality. So naturally, I had been getting myself into some pretty interesting situations. If I wasn't accidentally killing my dinner - which has since kept me from feeding on another human, for now - I was doing other ridiculous things with my time.

This night was particulary ridiculous. I had been browsing online clothing stores lately since by the time the sun hits the horizon I have very little time to do any kind of shopping in the outside world. Being able to order online and have it delivered to the house made things way easier.

Needless to say, I had come across a specific website that sold very specific... items. They sold clothing, too. Very specific clothing. Clothing that my parents would have disowned me for and for that reason alone, I had to have it.

It shipped within a few days and tonight it had finally arrived. I was practically giddy with excitement as I brought the box inside and took out it's contents. Like a little kid opening their Christmas presents.

It was a skin tight, black latex body suit. The neckline was cut out to show plenty of cleavage. I had also ordered some nice black latex boots that stopped just below my knee to complete the ensemble.

I had a little trouble getting into it. I hoped Bill wouldn't notice the newly created dent in the wall that I made with my elbow when I lost my balance while trying to get this damn thing on. I feel like it should have come with instructions or knowing myself, a step-by-step video.

Once I had it all situated I quickly - or well, as quickly as I could in these heels - found the full length mirror in one of the downstairs rooms to get a good look at myself.

I gasped and giggled uncontrollably at the image of myself in the mirror. I do say I was looking mighty foxy. I turned and looked at myself from every angle and made every ridiculous pose I could think of, getting a real kick out of this whole ordeal.

Just when I got the idea to fish out my camera and take a few silly pictures, I hear the doorbell ring and I freeze. Taking this thing off was out of the question seeing as it took me 20 minutes just to get it on. I felt myself panic a little. Whoever was at the door couldn't be that important. If it were Sookie checking in she would have just let herself in.

The bell rang again. Fuck. I rushed around to the downstairs closet and yank my coat out, putting it on over my outfit. It was long and covered most of what there was to hide, except for my boots, that is. But maybe they wouldn't notice.

I took a breath and opened the front door, trying to appear normal.

I was surprised to see Pam on the other side.

"Hi." Pam said as cheerfully as she could manage. She always had a sort of biting sarcasm to her voice that puts me on edge at times. She can be intimidating, but I try not to let that stop me from possibly getting to know her better, if she'll let me. God knows I need someone to help me with this vampire thing without Bill here.

"Oh, Pam. What are you doing here?" I ask and take in her attire for the night. She's wearing a dark pink dress that cuts off just above the knee, with a light pink cardigan, a black waist belt and black pumps. She sure seems to like pink, I thought. Possibly too much, but the color was becoming on her. Her hair was styled straight and flowing over her shoulders. I envy her hair sometimes.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and decided I'd stop by and see if you still needed any help with that rotting corpse you told me about a few nights ago."

My eyes went wide at her for a second and I cringed at the memory of that wretched smell I had to endure for many nights.

"Not that I'd be going anywhere near it, but I could have someone else help easily." Pam added.

"Actually... I took care of it." I said, unsure of what to say about a dead person that just up and disappeared like that.

Pam's eyebrow went up. "Oh?"

"Yeah, it was easier than I thought. Can't believe I didn't think of it sooner." I said as I pulled my coat across my waist tighter in nervousness. I start looking anywhere but at Pam.

"Going somewhere tonight?" Pam says as she takes in my appearance, eyeing my coat and boots.

I look down at myself then back at Pam, meeting her eyes for a second. Why do I feel like she's playing 100 Questions and they're all ones I don't want to have to answer.

"I uh, no, I'm not..." I say nervously.

"I like your boots. They're very... dominatrix, don't you think?" Pam says as she tilts her head to the side a bit, pondering her opinion of the shoes. I look down at my boots to think of something to say, when suddenly I feel the draw string in the front of my coat come loose and see Pam's well manicured hands push it open to reveal my outfit.

I don't even try to cover back up. What's the point? She saw it. There's no going back from that. I just stand there with an embarrassed look on my face as I immediately feel my cheeks turn red hot. God, when does being a vampire start to become fun and not utterly humiliating or just plain frustrating?

Now both of Pam's eyebrows were up and what I can only describe as a deviate yet playful type grin played on her face. It made me kind of uneasy, thinking she was going to tease and laugh at the silly little vampire with no real maker to speak of at the moment. I was also getting a whole other vibe that I wasn't sure if I wanted to indulge in or not. I could practically feel her eyes burning through me.

I hear Pam giggle as she takes a step closer to me and lays both her hands on my latex glad waist. If my face wasn't red before, it was on fire now.

"My my, what's this all about, hmm?" She asks in a teasing tone of voice. I can't bring myself to look her in the face so I just stare at her long, pink fingernailed hands on my slender waist.

"I umm... You see..." I stammer, trying to find an acceptable explanation for my obscenely innapropriate choice of clothing. I quickly realize there isn't one and let out an exasperated sigh.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, sweetie. How about you invite me in and we can talk about it?" Pam has a way of using comforting words but saying them in a way that makes a person completely... uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sure." Is all I can say. How was I supposed to refuse an elder vampire, anyway? I step back to let Pam through.

She walks in the door and takes a quick look around. Still the same old, boring Compton residence. She looked unimpressed.

"You should really take advantage of this place while Bill is still out of the picture. It could use a... woman's touch." Pam says with her back to me.

"I hadn't really thought about it." I start to nibble on the inside of my cheek. Damn nervous habit.

Pam turned around to face me after taking the place in, "Course you hadn't. You're much too busy." she said as she looked over my image again. I smiled sheepishly at her obvious sarcasm and looked away when I saw her bite her own lip in a way I can only think of as seductive. Where was this going? I was afraid to ask.

I had heard Sookie mention a time or two that Pam liked women, or that she was always flirting with her. But I never imagined that she'd ever take an interest in me. I wasn't sure if I was flattered or... scared. Maybe I was both. It is Pam, after all. Everyone should be scared when it comes to Pam in one way or another.

I took a deep breath, "Would you like to sit down?" I asked, motioning to the couch in the living room.

I blinked and suddenly I was pressed up against the front door I had previously let Pam in through no more than 3 minutes ago. Those confident hands of hers were at my waist again, but this time I had a few more things to be distracted by. One of her thighs was nestled between mine and her face was inches from my own. I could feel her cool breath against my cheeks and it made me shiver. Her eyes were impossible to look away from, almost as if they were stealing my self control, hypnotizing me. They were such an intense blue, I thought.

"I wouldn't want all this to go to waste, do you?" Pam asks me suggestively. I feel her hands descend from my waist and glide their way up to my tightly bound breasts, feeling the latex under her searching fingers. I gasped at the contact, looking down at what was happening. I couldn't believe it. Pam's thumbs brushed over my now hard nipples and I tried with every fiber of my being not to let that moan I could feel in the back of my throat out, but it seems I just couldn't. I tilted my head back against the door and whimpered softly at her ministrations.

I started to feel my body become weak. What's happening to me? I didn't expect to feel this way. Pam's energy was like a drug to me. She can't be glamouring me, it's not possible for vampires to glamour other vamps. This was real.

I was starting to pant, my breasts heaving, feeling her thigh press harder into me and her breath on my neck.

She's giggling at me, at my state of arousal and helplessness. I can tell she's thinking this is a whole new world for me and she may be right, but I'm far from naive.

I feel myself start to get heated, and it wasn't all due to Pam's skilled hands either. I wanted to show her. Show her I can take control and turn her into the whimpering mess she thinks that is so becoming of me. Bend her to my will.

The thoughts and images of Pam underneath me, as helpless as I am now, amusement and giggles non-existent on her sultry face awakened something in me at that moment.

I leap suddenly, shoving Pam's hands away from me as I push her down on the floor in one swift movement. I straddle her hips with my thighs and slam my palms down on the floor beside her head to make a statement as to how furious I'd become. I open my mouth further to bare my already extended fangs at Pam.

"Look at you, little girl." Pam states with a knowing glance, not expressing her sheer excitement to me but trying to rile me up even more.

"I'm not a little girl." I exclaim coldly, grabbing Pam's wrists and pinning them to either side of her head.

Pam's fangs dart out suddenly. I feel a slight twinge between my legs at the sight of them. She almost takes on a whole new image with them out, one that I'm enjoying very much.

"I can see that... now." She says in her usual matter-of-fact tone.

I tighten my grip on Pam's wrists, digging my nails into her skin slightly and I see her eyes start to go dark. Pam lifts her head a mere few inches closer to my face and whispers, "Where have you been hiding, hmm?"

I smile then, feeling that she's finally seeing the potential in me. Maybe this was her plan all a long, to get me out of my shell. To turn me into a real, self-serving, take no prisoners vampire. Release everything that's been bubbling just beneath the surface. My true nature.

"Jessica..." I hear her whisper beneath me, her head turning to the side and churning in a sort of desperate (but not quite) plea. I let out a ragged breath at the sight of Pam trying not to writhe under me. Trying not to show that she's cracking, that I or anyone is capable of making the oh so superior vampire beg.

"I'm sorry, what was that you said?" I ask as I start to slowly grind myself across Pam's long thighs, a mischievous grin on my face. "I don't think I quite heard you." Now I'm just asking for it. For a split second I imagine Pam overpowering me in her desperate state of arousal. We both know she could, with her being much older and therefor stronger than me... But she doesn't.

I see Pam struggle for a few seconds, almost as if she's trying to get rid of her stubborn pride in order to speak her desires to me.

I feel my confidence sky rocket and take on a whole new persona. I bend down and lay my chest against Pam's body, my breasts gently brushing against hers. Pam's breasts are almost twice the size of mine, I notice and shiver slightly.

I see her eyes clench shut for a moment as I bring my face close to hers, enough to where I could feel my breath bounce off her pale, perfect skin.

"I know you want this, I can see it... on your face, the way you're responding under me. Arching your hips into me. You're practically shaking."

No response. I can hear her breath hitching, her breasts rising and falling against me. I'd had enough of this passive attitude. I let go of her wrists to grab the blonde hair at the back of her head and pulled it back sharply, exposing her neck to me. I finally hear Pam cry out slightly at the sudden harsh tug. The sound of her voice sent an electric shock through me. Yes, this is what I wanted. Her complete submission.

Not being able to resist anymore, I lean down and trail kisses a long her jawline, all the way up to her ear.

"Tell me what you want, Pam..."

My fangs dragged a long the shell of her ear and I feel her shiver. My hands - as if they have a mind of their own - run up under her shirt and across her smooth stomach to cup her full breasts.

I feel Pam's newly free hands trail my bare back and thread through my long, red hair. I'm starting to lose my composure. I hate that. Her touch is like a sedative to me. I lose all thought and care.

"Isn't it obvious already." I feel Pam's neck vibrate against my eager mouth as she speaks.

"I don't care. Say it." I nip at the skin there, but not hard enough to break it.

"So demanding... tsk." I hear her chuckle softly and that was all it took. I plunged my fangs into Pam's neck. I think I got more pleasure out of hearing her shriek upon my sudden rashness than feeling her blood start to pour into my mouth.

What was I doing? Do vampires even do this to one another? I admit, it's not the same as feeding from a human. I don't feel the urge to drain her dry. It seems like more of just a nice perk than anything, and I was enjoying Pam's reaction. Surprised even, that she wasn't refusing this. I hear her giving me moans of approval, craddling my head in one of her hands as I retract my fangs to lick the droplets of blood from the punctures I'd created.

"Mmm... you're a bold one. I like it. Don't stop."

I pull back to see Pam grinning at me. Her hand comes up to touch my face and her fingers run a long my now blood stained lips. I think about kissing her at that moment, seeing her lips part and her eyes heavy lidded like that. Looking mesmerized at the bloody mess around my mouth. I let my tongue dart out and lick up the remainder of Pam's blood off the sides of my mouth and lips, while teasingly letting my tongue make contact with her fingers.


End file.
